The Fame (song)
The Fame is the title song from Lady Gaga's debut album, The Fame. The song was used in background in the 2009 publicity spot for "Michael Kors" perfume for women. The song is registered on BMI simply as Fame. Background In 2007, Lady Gaga went to the Cherrytree Records office to see Martin Kierszenbaum. When they tracked the song, Gaga sang everything in one take and spent about five hours on the harmony (background vocals). The title explains the meaning of the song, pop culture, the media, celebrity life, and the after effects. Live Version January of 2009, Lady Gaga started to perform the song occasionally and became a regular addition to her set list since The Fame Ball Tour. On her first tour, the song is basically the same except the repeated ending remixed by Space Cowboy. For The Monster Ball Tour, the song is mixed with "Ghosts n Stuff" (Original Mix) by Deaumau5 and became a little bit longer than the original version because of the instrumental interlude between the verse. Lyrics Cherry, Cherry, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom I can't help myself I’m addicted to a life of material It’s some kind of joke, I'm obsessively opposed to the typical All we care about is, runway models, cadillacs and liquor bottles Give me something I wanna be, retro glamour, Hollywood yes we live for the Fame Doin’ it for the Fame 'cause we wanna live the life of the rich and famous Fame Doin’ it for the Fame 'cause we gotta taste for champagne and endless fortune Fame Fame baby The Fame Fame We live for the Fame Fame Baby The Fame Fame Isn’t it a shame shame baby A shame shame In it for The Fame Fame baby The Fame Fame I can see myself in the movies with my picture in city lights Photograph my mind and whatever else you'd like to shoot You decide All we care about is, pornographic girls on film and body plastic Give me something, I wanna see television and hot blondes in add positions Fame Doin’ it for the Fame 'cause we wanna live the life of the rich and famous Fame Doin’ it for the Fame 'cause we gotta taste for champagne and endless fortune Fame Fame baby The Fame Fame We live for the Fame Fame Baby The Fame Fame Isn’t it a shame shame baby A shame shame In it for The Fame Fame baby The Fame Fame Don't ask me how or why But I'm gonna make it happen this time My teenage dream tonight Yeah I’m gonna make it happen this time Fame Doin’ it for the Fame 'cause we wanna live the life of the rich and famous Fame Doin’ it for the Fame 'cause we gotta taste for champagne and endless fortune Fame Doin’ it for the Fame 'cause we wanna live the life of the rich and famous Fame Doin’ it for the Fame 'cause we gotta taste for champagne and endless fortune Fame Music *'All instruments played and programmed by' Martin Kierszenbaum |width="33%" valign="top" align="left"| Personnel * Recorded at Cherrytree Recording Studios, Los Angeles (?), CA. *'Engineered by' Tony Ugval. *'Mixed by' Robert Orton at Studio 3 of Sarm Studios (London, England) Publishing (BMI) Sony/ATV Songs, LLC/ House of Gaga Publishing (BMI)/ Martin Cherrytree Music (BMI). |} Category:Songs Category:The Fame songs Category:The Fame Monster songs Category:The Fame Ball Tour song Category:The Monster Ball Tour song